ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sonic102
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to User:Sonic102. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 14:31, June 10, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. Spam Why did you spam four apostrophes into my series' fan list? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:32, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Never mind. You must have thought those were tildes. This is a tilde: ~. Got it? What you typed was a variant of an apostrophe. Just go back to my series and put four tildes. And put it on the bottom, not in the middle like you did. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:36, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Megatrix Picture Did you edit the Manamatrix picture? I can tell because of the pink showing. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 15:11, July 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pictures Yes, you may use it, but don't give credit to me. Give credit to Weirdo Guy, the user who made the picture. He donated an evil Galvan villain to me, and it had that picture. I decided not to use the villain, but I used the picture as a Galvan form for Albedo. As I said, give credit to Weirdo Guy. And ask permission next time. (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 15:41, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Contest Ads are Spam Atomix In Ben 10: Mega War, which Atomix did you mean? Mine or the Ben 10,000 one? ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 15:20, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Upside down sigantures and atomix Oh, okay then. To make upside down signatures go to ˙ǝɹǝɥ ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 14:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) BTUC Is your series on Ben 10: Ultimate Crossover? My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 10:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the BTMW on BTUC is ''Ben 10: Master Weaponry''. And sure, I'm not a good English speaker ^^; My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 10:49, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin I cannot make you an admin, I'm not a bureaucrat, I'm just a regular admin. We also have too much admins. And sure, I will add it. My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 11:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter and Problem The newsletter idea sounds great! I may start it at the next newsletter. As for the signature thing, I have never heard about anyone doing that. If you're suspicious about who left the message, check the page history. And FYI, the "numbers" are an IP address. Each contains four numbers. It could be 1.2.3.4 or anything really. I've seen each number range from one to three digits. When you sign something while logged out, your IP address appears with a link to your IP's contributions page. (It's contribs instead of user because IPs usually don't make their userpages). THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:28, August 14, 2011 (UTC) BTMW When I wrote BTUC, I meant ''Ben 10: Master Weaponry'' instead of Ben 10: Mega War. One thing that should have made you think is the fact that I never got permission from you to put your BTMW in BTUC. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 18:13, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Hi! You must be the writer of Ben 10: MEGA Wars. I have no problem with you taking some of my aliens. You can use them. But next time, please leave a message. *Birdragon *Fire Lizard *Hypnoblaze *Hypothesis Be as a tower firmly set,Shakes not its top for any blast that blows. 10:39, October 31, 2011 (UTC)